Prom Is it worth it?
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: It is the day of senior prom. Is there a reason Sam doesn't want to get out of bed?


**Hey Seddiers! **

**I know I haven't written a Seddie story in a while, it was killing me and so you get this now. Love you guys XP**

It was the day of Sam Puckett's senior prom and she didn't want to get out to bed. Sam had never been a girly girl; she wasn't the sort of girl who'd been planning her prom since she was nine nor was the type to normally care about her date or what she was wearing but now that was all that was running through her head. It had all started a couple of weeks ago although if she was to be honest it had all really started the day she'd first laid eyes on Fredward Benson...

_Carly and Sam sat together on Carly's bed in their pyjamas. Carly's being her typical cami and short shorts and Sam's her usual over-sized t-shirt and boxers. Carly was wearing a face-mask and watched her friend digging happily into a bag of beef-jerky. Suddenly she spoke,_

"_Sam? You know prom is in a few weeks..." Sam glanced up at her friend before digging back into her food,_

"_Yeah, so." Carly sighed; she knew this wasn't going to be easy. _

"_Well Jonah asked me to go with him and I think I wanna say yes."_ _Sam put down the jerky, this was serious chizz._

"_Why? Do you even remember what he did?" _

"_Yes I do but he's changed and if he hasn't I'll just break up with him. It's just he's your ex and well I don't want to upset you." Sam almost laughed; she'd never even really liked Jonah that much._

"_Go for it Carls. I don't care." Her friend pounced on her._

"_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Now we have to get you a date and I know just who to ask."_

_Sam would have pinned the girl down and tied her up if she didn't think the plan had the slightest chance of making Freddie jealous. But she felt optimistic so she just grabbed her bag and began chomping down on the jerky barely stopping to throw a 'whatever' at the girl who was now excitedly searching for Jonah's number._

That had been Sam's big mistake she should have known Carly knew her too well and now she was freaking out over a prom...

"_Sam, Sam, Sam!" A loud knocking awoke her. She groaned and got out of bed unlocking the door and Carly came charging in._

"_What Carlotta? I was sleeping!" Carly was practically jumped with excitement._

"_I asked him and he said yes!"_

"_Who, what, when, where?"_

"_Freddie. About prom with you. This morning. In the Hallway." Sam's head almost exploded._

"_What? You did what? Why?" Carly sat down on the bed and smiled knowingly._

"_Cause you love him silly! For God's sake Sam, don't look at me like that. I'm your best friend of course I know, you even write songs about it." Sam just stared at her completely gobsmacked._

"_Anyway that doesn't matter. He said yes, Sam! You are going with Freddie Benson to prom." Sam took a few steps forward and then... SLAP... Carly gripped her cheek._

"_Now look what you've done. He knows I like him and I'm actually gonna have to dress up for prom. Grrr!" Carly giggled and grabbed her friend's hands and started happy-jumping,_

"_He said yes cause he loves you too!"_

So four words had frightened Sam to the bone and now she was dreading the very thing most girls dreamed about their whole lives.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" The loud knocking was back, "Open up!"

She pulled the bedcovers up over her head and shouted out, "No, I'm staying in bed all day. I'm not going to prom!"

"Of course you are Sam!" There was silence and then the sound of metal scraping and a click and suddenly Carly was shaking her.

"You should never have taught me that," She giggled waving a hair grip in Sam's face, "Now, come on. Up and get dressed we have a busy day today!"

Ten minutes later, a fully dressed Sam was being dragged out her front her nails gripping onto the doorframe for as long as possible, she had no idea Carly was so strong. Spencer was waiting outside in his car looking distressed and Sam was bundled into the car and Carly jumped in after her.

"Quickly lock the doors!" Carly yelled and Spencer quickly complied and drove off as quickly as possible.

They arrived at a small spa that looked like it was closed. Carly and Spencer had both to drag Sam in this time, then Spencer left closing and locking the door behind him.

"Fine, I give up." Sam said pouting and suddenly a team of beauticians appeared and ushered the girls' into a different room each. The two rooms were identical and surprisingly large; Sam couldn't help but compare the sight with Doctor Who's Tardis. In the far corner of each room, there was a large bath that was filled to the brim with bubbles ready for each girl, further over there were tables that looked a bit like the ones that were used for massages however the bowls of a steaming liquid did not looked appetising to Sam and finally there were two chairs on either of side of a table covered with different nail polishes, hair products and make-up. Carly was right, it was going to be a busy day. Sam just reminded herself it was all for Freddie.

They started having a long soak in the delicious warm water that smelt like roses and then moved onto the table, the thing Sam was dreading. Carly was fine but they had to tie Sam down when she found out it was for waxing and even then Carly could hear screams of anger and pain from her own room.

Finally at the final stage the girls' hair was styled and her make-up was done and Spencer came to pick them up and drove them back to Carly's apartment. The two immediately headed up to Carly's room where Carly produced the two dresses she had bought for them (Sam had wanted nothing to do with it) and they dressed in silence, Sam was still angry about the waxing. Just as they finished dressing the doorbell went and they began for the stairs.

When they arrived at the top, Sam could see Freddie and Jonah talking at the bottom but Freddie looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than in Jonah's company. Spencer coughed and the two boys turned to face them both their mouths falling open and Sam finally knew it was all worth it to see that look on Freddie's face.

Sam's hair was curled into even tighter ringlets and pinned back with a few loose tendrils falling gorgeously around her face. The smoky grey eye shadow she had on made her blue eyes shine and the pale foundation matched her skin tone perfectly. The dress Carly had gotten her was gorgeous; it was an ice blue silk dress that had a black lace pattern covering it. The dress was strapless and a long slit reached from the middle of her thigh to the floor-sweeping bottom. She was stunning but yet still looked like the tom-boy Sam, Freddie knew.

Carly's dark hair had been given long extensions and silkily reached the middle of her forearm. She had gotten a light fake tan that really suited her and green eyes where brought out by the emerald dress she wore. It was a halter-neck dress like was corseted at the top and puffed down at her waist reaching down to her knees, It had a pattern of silver sequins adorning the top and she wore a pair of fishnet tights. Both girls wore a pair of strappy silver heels.

They walked down the remaining stairs to the boys. Jonah moved to kiss Carly on the cheek but Freddie continued to stare at Sam, amazed.

"Take a picture, Fredducini. It'll last longer." Freddie laughed and handed the camera in his hand to Spencer.

"How about Spencer takes one instead." He said throwing an arm around her shoulders.

When they finally escaped Spencer's frantic picture taking and reached the dance, Carly immediately ran off to the dancefloor and Sam and Freddie just stood there awkwardly looking at the slow-dancing couples.

"Well I'm going to get some punch. You want some?" Sam asked. Freddie shook his head,

"No you're not we're going to dance." He pulled her onto the dancefloor and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting lightly on the small of her back. Sam reached up and put hers around her neck and the two started dancing.

After about a minute they both began to speak,

"Thanks for coming with me because I..."

"I was really glad when Carly asked me to come because I... "

They laughed and carried on the same way,

"I love you."

"I love you."

They stopped laughing and Sam looked up at Freddie, he smiled back at her and they both leant forward meeting in the middle for their second kiss.

The night that been perfect.

**Review if you love Seddie**


End file.
